


just for tonight darling (lets get lost)

by ariquitecontrary



Series: in a hundred lifetimes [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: ((I guess there's some plot if you squint really hard)), Anal Sex, Breathplay, Daddy Kink, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, The Author Regrets Nothing, slight pain play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 16:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20156752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariquitecontrary/pseuds/ariquitecontrary
Summary: Cheryl’s engaged, Veronica’s getting married, and Betty is chugging a bottle of expensive wine because that’s all she has to hold onto.Until she locks eyes with Jughead Jones.





	just for tonight darling (lets get lost)

**Author's Note:**

> Me: These are gonna be little meet cutes :)) 
> 
> Also me: Anyway here's 10k of dirty sex! 
> 
> AKA I haven't written smut in so long so this is me trying that out again. If it sucks, don't tell me. Although I am nervous because I feel so rusty, so... maybe tell me. 
> 
> hope you like it! no beta so all mistakes are mine. <3

“If I have to listen to A Thousand Years one more time.” Betty Cooper doesn’t finish her sentence; she doesn’t need to. The look that Cheryl Blossom gives her is enough to let her know that her cousin is well aware of what she’ll do. Betty’s pretty sure that she’s feeling the exact same way just not for the same reason. The song had been beautiful when they all heard it for the first time in that damn Twilight movie. It had even been beautiful when her sister, Polly, had it as her wedding song two years later. It was definitely not beautiful now that Veronica Lodge had decided to play it on repeat during rehearsals. 

“_Oh, it’s so beautiful!_” Veronica had gushed, obviously in that bride haze where even a cheek kiss between two children is enough to bring her to tears because ‘love is in the air’! “_Doesn’t it just make you want to fall in love?_” 

Betty cannot express how much this song absolutely does _not_ make her want to fall in love. If anything, it makes her regret ever agreeing to be Veronica’s Maid of Honor. Of course, she takes back that thought as soon as she thinks it. It’s not that she regrets saying yes to wearing the _other_ dress, because she doesn’t, it’s that she regrets that she has to sit through all this mush and gush and for what? To watch her best friend marry some red headed dork? Yeah, _okay_. 

And Archie’s a good guy, Betty knows that. She doesn’t know him that well, but she has met him a few times as Veronica’s closest girl friend and he’s a good guy, a little odd but overall good. Betty likes the guy for sure, but she doesn’t like how he has her once upon a time badass friend a now complete pile of mush. She misses the days when Veronica was the wild party girl who was constantly dragging her and Cheryl out to the hottest clubs in the city. Now Cheryl’s engaged, Veronica’s getting married, and Betty is chugging a bottle of expensive wine because that’s all she has to hold onto tonight. Lovely. 

“Stop pouting,” Cheryl tells her, with a frown on her face. “You should be happy for her.” 

“I am happy for her!” Because she is, that’s the complete truth. There is no world where she _isn’t_ happy that Veronica has finally met the love of her life after so many trial and errors, but all this does is remind her that she’s twenty-six years old and has never had a meaningful relationship. Sure, she could count Tommy from college, after all they did date for a few years, but she doesn’t think she’d ever actually seen anything long term happening there. Maybe she just liked the idea of having a boyfriend instead of _actually_ having one, but either way, now here she is, single and alone at a wedding so maybe she messed up somewhere along the line. 

“Then act like it,” Cheryl says with an eyeroll. And really who is Cheryl to say anything? She had been just as bad as Betty until she met Toni two years ago. It’s a little baffling trying to take the Cheryl who was a stone cold bitch to literally everyone and remembering that she was now a lovesick fool for a 5’3” ball of sass. Actually, scratch that, it makes perfect sense. “You know, if you’d actually take your mouth off that bottle of wine and look around, you’d see there are plenty of hot guys here that you could put your mouth on.” 

Betty’s mouth drops wide open as she looks at her cousin in shock before grinning widely. “Cheryl Marjorie! You harlot!” 

“Ah, no. I’m the one that’s engaged, remember?” And just in case Betty did forget, she holds up her left hand to show off the glorious blue sapphire diamond that’s sitting on her ring finger. “I’m simply saying, maybe it’s time you finally go out and find yourself a decent man.” 

“Oh? And you think I’m going to find one here?” As if the world is laughing at her, one of Archie’s groomsmen, Reggie Something-or-Another, saunters up to their table like he’s God’s personal gift to women. He smiles and leans onto their table with one arm and slips a little as he does, clearly drunk. Cheryl snorts and tries to cover it with a fake sneeze. 

“Bless you,” Reggie says and pulls an honest-to-God handkerchief out of his pocket to give to Cheryl. “Keep it, please.” Cheryl makes a disgusted face before forcing herself to smile and nod. “How are you ladies doing tonight? No dates?” 

Betty has long since decided that the world is cruel. Of course she whines about wanting a man and she gets this absolute _mess_ instead. It’s really quite tragic when she thinks about it. He’s not a bad looking guy at all. In fact, he’s outrageously hot. He has killer arms that are nearly popping out of his shirt and full lips that are smiling right at her. He looks like a movie star and if Betty were still that promiscuous girl from college who didn’t care about feelings that weren’t sexual, she would totally do him. But she isn’t that girl anymore and movie star looks or not, Reggie is probably the last person she would ever want to have sex with. He doesn’t even look like he gives head. Like she said, tragic. 

“No,” Betty draws out, trying to figure out if she wants to mess with him or not. “All alone.” 

“That’s no fun.” He pulls out a chair and takes a seat like they invited him to. She has to admire the pure confidence this guy has, even if it is about to get him a drink to the face if he doesn’t cool it. “Well, I’m here now and I don’t mind sharing.” Betty wrinkles her nose in disgust and Cheryl gasps before bringing a hand up to her mouth to stifle her laugh. “Or if you’re a one-on-one type, I can get my boy over here for your friend.” 

“Oh, God,” Cheryl whispers so only Betty can hear her. If Reggie weren’t so obviously drunk, she’s sure that her cousin would be telling him off right now, but as it is, he’s clearly wasted and maybe even a little high if that smell is anything to go off of. So instead, Betty smiles sweetly at him.

“That is a lovely offer, Reggie, but you see, my cousin here is a raging lesbian so if you bring a dick, that isn’t made of silicone, anywhere near her she might just bite it off. And I would hate to see that happen to you or your boy.” She shrugs her shoulders. “Maybe next time.” Reggie’s eyes are wide as he looks at them in horror. He opens his mouth to say something, but Betty cuts him off. “Bye now!” 

As soon as he leaves their table, Cheryl erupts into a fit of laughter. “You are so bad! He was cute, Betty. You totally could have done him!” 

“No, thank you. I don’t like brainless jocks.” 

“You don’t even know him! He could be the complete opposite of that. You’re so judgy and that’s why you can’t find anyone.” Betty glares at her, but Cheryl just matches it. “Tell me I’m wrong.” When Betty doesn’t say anything, Cheryl smiles in satisfaction. “Exactly.”

It’s not that she’s judgy, not really at least. It’s that she’s past that part of her life where she can just mess around and not care. She’s too old for that. Maybe things would be different if all her friends weren’t off getting married, but they are and it just reminds her that she’s very much _not_ doing that. And maybe it hadn’t bothered her before, but being here at this wedding, she was starting to realize that maybe it did bother her a little more than she let on. It would be nice to have all of this, love and security, with someone. It would be nice to go on cute dates and meet families and travel with someone she actually loved and cared about. She couldn’t do that with just anyone though. It had to be someone who mattered. She’s starting to think that maybe she’s just destined to be alone. Whatever. At least she has wine. 

“I’m going to go get another bottle,” she says to Cheryl. She’s already one bottle down and she’s barely feeling tipsy. Sometimes she wishes she hadn’t partied so much in college; her tolerance level is immaculate now. Some people might consider it a blessing, but right now she really needed to be some kind of wasted. 

The one good thing about Veronica’s wedding is that she’s having it in some fancy vineyard in the country, so there’s an abundance of alcohol just waiting for Betty. 

The place is crawling with people that she’s never seen before in her entire life, but they still smile and greet her like she’s their best friend. She’s sure that everyone is feeling the effects of all the wine and they’re probably mistaking her for their long lost cousin or something, but she still smiles back at them. If anything, at least the people are friendly here. 

The kitchen area is buzzing with people getting food and drinks and she tries to squeeze through unnoticed. She really doesn’t want to have to engage in meaningless conversation when she could be indulging herself in some fine wine. 

After five shoulder bumps and a few ‘long time no see!’ from absolute strangers, she’s cradling the first bottle of wine she can get her hands on. She’s just about to kiss it in happiness when a blinding flash to the right of her goes off. She snaps her head to the left and frowns. 

“Do you always take pictures of random strangers?” She asks the guy, ready to tear into him. The man in question lowers the camera down gently and Betty has to refrain from biting at her lip. “Oh. Jughead. Sorry.” 

She doesn’t know Jughead Jones all that much. She knows that he’s Archie’s best friend and Best Man. She’s met him a few times, but they’ve never gotten past the polite pleasantries. All in all, Jughead’s just another guy who blends into the crowd. Usually. 

Right now he’s in a black suit, required by the bride herself, and his usual wild hair is completely tamed except for a loose curl that falls down his forehead, begging to be pulled on. If Betty was a little drunker she’d tug on it and blame it on the wine. As it is, she’s sober and way too self-aware to ever do something so embarrassing. 

Jughead licks at his lips and Betty wishes she could be the one doing that. She’s well aware that just moments earlier she’d been adamant that she wanted something serious but fuck if she wouldn’t let Jughead fuck her dirty if he wanted to. 

He’s hot, she’s always thought that, but seeing him in a suit somehow makes him even hotter. She wants him out of that suit and inside of her. Of course she can’t say that, though. Which kind of blows. And not the fun kind of blowing either. 

“Only when I’m asked to,” he finally says in response to her question. “You always raid the kitchen for wine?” 

“Only when I need to.” 

He laughs at that, deep and yet gentle at the same time. There’s a slight rasp to his voice, like he’s tired, and it makes her a little dizzy. She wants that voice to wrap around her like a blanket. 

“Are you having fun?” He asks her like he _knows_ she isn’t. 

“Sure,” she shrugs. “I never was a huge fan of weddings though.”

“Well, for what it’s worth, you look beautiful.” His eyes trail over her body and she presses her thighs together, hoping he can’t tell. 

“It’s worth something, so thank you.” She steps closer to him, slowly and with a purpose, and decides to blame it on the wine even though she knows that’s a bunch of bullshit. Jughead doesn’t look bothered by her at all though. Instead, his hands completely let go of his camera, allowing it to rest against his stomach as he focuses on Betty. “You don’t look so bad yourself.” 

“As far as compliments go, I’ll take it.” 

_Take me_, she thinks. _I’d let you_.

“So you get any good shots yet?” She asks, gesturing towards his camera.

“A few.” 

“Am I in them?” She’s flirting now and they both know it. She would be embarrassed but the thing is: Jughead Jones is hot and not just normal hot, but in a way where he doesn’t even have to try. His hair is always a mess and she’s pretty sure he hasn’t brushed it since he was a child. The bags under his eyes should be ugly, but they aren’t; they’re dark and rough and she fucking _loves_ them. He looks at the world like he’s bored of it and that turns her on. He wears these huge rings on his elegant fingers that she’s never seen another guy wear and she wants him to finger fuck her with them on. Okay, so maybe she _has_ had a little too much wine. 

Jughead doesn’t look put off by her question. He raises an eyebrow at her with that same bored expression except there’s a slight tug at the corner of his lips which lets her know he is definitely _not_ bored. 

“You gonna pose for me or what, Cooper?” 

It should be a harmless joke of a question, but he says it with hooded eyes and a sultry tone that only her ears hear and she knows it’s anything but. He knows what she wants, he’s not stupid, and in his own way, he’s making a move of his own. Betty has to refrain from smiling like an idiot. 

“Do you want me to pose for you, Jones?” 

He steps forward and reaches out for her but stops just before his fingers touch her. She wants to whine at that, but then she realizes that he’s asking for permission to touch her and she nods slowly. 

His fingers start at her neck. They’re cold and soft and she gasps softly at the feeling of them against her as they trail down to her collar bones and then down her arm until they clasp around her wrist. She doesn’t move at all, she’s too entranced. 

“Like I said, you’re beautiful.” His voice is soft and she hadn’t realized just how close they were to each other, but he’s practically on top of her now. “Do you want to pose for me, Betty?” 

“Yes.” She doesn’t even think about it. “Yes.” 

He smiles and pulls away from her, but doesn’t let go of her wrist as he leads her out of the kitchen and to the grand staircase of the large mansion they’re all staying at. Betty follows him blindly. She doesn’t know how long it takes them to actually get to his room, but it feels like just seconds. She doesn’t even remember the walk. 

His room looks a lot nicer than hers. His stuff is put up nice and neatly and his bed is completely done. Betty doesn’t even think you can see her floor because of all the clothes she has thrown everywhere. 

Jughead drops her wrist finally and Betty turns to smile up at him. 

“So where do you want me?” 

Jughead looks around the room like he’s trying to picture her in every spot. Betty’s eyes follow his, but she doesn’t offer up an opinion of her own; not like she needs to though because he’s gesturing towards one of the windows that faces the gorgeous hills of the countryside. The moon can be seen perfectly from the view and its light shines through the window and onto Betty as she approaches it. 

“Like this?” She’s never posed for someone who wasn’t the passport guy down at the Walgreens by her home, so she doesn’t really know what to do. In the end, she just kind of leans against the window a little awkwardly. Jughead doesn’t seem to be put off at all though. 

He walks up to her and wraps his hands around her arms to pull her off of the window. He straightens up her back a little and brushes her hair out so some of it is falling over her breasts. His fingers don’t actually touch her chest at all, but she’s kind of wishing that they would. 

“Look towards the window,” he instructs softly. She does as he asks. The moon really does look pretty tonight and so do the beautiful hills. It’s the perfect spot for a wedding and Betty’s a little envious of it all. 

She hadn’t realized that Jughead was stepping away from her until she hears the camera go off. She can’t help the way her head turns to look over at him. 

“Don’t look at me. Look out the window.” 

“What do I do?” 

“Anything.” 

It’s such a broad spectrum. Anything? What does that even mean? She doesn’t know but she doesn’t want to think too much about it, so she just looks back out the window but this time she reaches out to touch the window frame. The camera goes off. She turns to look towards Jughead despite his earlier instruction, and the camera goes off as she does. She wonders how she looks in his eyes. 

“You’re gorgeous,” he tells her, like he can read her mind. She can’t help the smile that she gives him at the words, even though it’s not the first time she’s heard them from him tonight. The camera goes off. “You know that, don’t you, Betty?” 

She bites at her lip. Sure she knows that, but she doesn’t really have people tell her that so freely like Jughead is doing right now. The compliment has always made her feel a little weird. She isn’t a bombshell like Cheryl and she didn’t have the kind of confidence and beauty that Veronica does. She’s pretty, yes, but to be called beautiful and gorgeous by Jughead as he takes pictures of her? It’s different. It’s _more_. 

“Yes,” she finally says. “Thank you.” She looks down and the sound of the camera going off is the only thing she can hear. “Do you like my dress?” It’s an odd question to ask in the moment maybe, but the words tumble out from her before she can really think about whatever she’s saying. 

“I do.” 

It’s not some glamorous dress by any means. It’s a red satin one that Veronica picked out for her over a year ago at some store Betty has never stepped into since. It’s one of her more sexy dresses; a long slit up the right side that shows off her leg and a low even cut to showcase her boobs perfectly. Tonight’s the first night she’s actually wore it and by the way Jughead’s eyes are currently roaming over her body hungrily, she’s glad that she did. 

Betty walks away from the window and over to the bed. She poses on it, making sure to really show off her chest. Jughead doesn’t say anything as he takes the picture. She’s feeling a little more comfortable by now, so she starts to move around on her own and does different little poses for him that just seem right. He doesn’t complain at all as he continues on taking the pictures. Betty feels beautiful, sexy, untouchable. The way that he’s so focused on her has her feeling a little drunk. She loves it. She never wants him to stop. 

“Jughead,” she says after a few minutes, “would you take a picture of me without my dress on?” 

“Do you want me to?” He doesn’t sound taken aback by the question and she wonders if she’s not the first person to ask. 

“Yes.” 

Jughead puts his camera down and looks at her. He’s been quiet and professional this entire time, but there’s a hunger in his eyes that Betty hadn’t noticed before. He’s looking at her like she’s the prettiest thing he’s ever photographed and her cheeks redden at the attention. 

“Take off your dress, Betty.” He’s telling her to do exactly what she had just offered, but the slight commanding tone he uses makes it seem like it was _his_ idea all along. It has Betty getting up from the bed without question. 

Taking off the dress is easy and as it falls to the floor, she finds that she isn’t embarrassed or nervous at all. She’s standing in front of Jughead in nothing but a black thong and silver heels with his gaze focused on only her and she’s never felt more confident. 

“Where do you want me?” She asks again, but this time there’s almost a different meaning to the words. Jughead blinks twice before clearing his throat and looking down towards the bed. It should be sexual, and maybe it is, but he’s being anything but. 

Betty lays back onto the large bed and lets herself sink into its softness. Her hair is fanned out beneath her and even though she can’t see herself, she feels beautiful. She wonders how she looks in his eyes. He’d said she’s beautiful, but he hasn’t said much since she took off her dress. 

She refuses to let her mind get to her. Instead she licks her lips and glances over to Jughead. He hasn’t picked the camera back up. He’s staring at her intensely and Betty holds his gaze. 

“Is this okay?” She asks. 

“Put your hands above your head,” he finally says and she does as told. “Perfect.” He lifts his camera up and gives Betty one last questioning look, as if making sure that she really wants him to do this, and she does. So she nods once. The camera going off lights something inside of her. She’s well aware that she hardly knows Jughead and yet here she is letting him take pictures of her naked. She should be embarrassed or regretful, but she isn’t. She’s turned on and excited. Jughead’s a professional after all. She’s sure she isn’t the first girl that he’s had like this. She intends to be one that he remembers, though. 

She spends the next couple of minutes doing different poses as she lays back on the bed. After a few clicks, she sits up from the bed and throws her hair over her shoulders as she gets in a crawling position. Her face is close to Jughead’s like this and she gives him a smile. 

“Jughead,” she whispers. 

“Mhm?” 

“Would you kiss me?” The words fall from her lips so easily, but her heart is racing inside of her chest. His eyes widen for a moment before he glances down at her lips and then back up at her eyes. 

“Do you want me to?” 

“Please.” 

“No,” he says and Betty’s mouth falls open. She’s about to do something ridiculous, like cry out of embarrassment, when he reaches out and grabs her chin gently with his fingers. “Tell me it’s what you want.” 

She can faintly remember Archie once talking about how Jughead was a serious guy who could be a bit of a control freak when he wanted to. She thought he was talking about things like cleaning or keeping a tight schedule, and she’s sure he was, but she’s starting to think that maybe it went a little deeper than that. She sure hopes so. 

“I want you to kiss me.” He looks at her, unimpressed. She’s confused for a moment before it dawns on her. “Please.” 

“Good girl.” 

The words make her clench her thighs together. She’s never really been praised like that for something so simple, but she finds that she wants to hear him call her that again. 

He leans forward and she closes her eyes, but the kiss never comes. She frowns and opens her eyes to see that his lips are just millimeters away from hers. She can practically feel them already and it’s taking everything inside of her not to jump forward and capture them with her own; she has a feeling he wouldn’t like that very much. If he likes control then he’s probably trying to she if she has any at all, which she absolutely does not, but for him she thinks she’d do just about anything right now. 

She can feel when Jughead smiles, but before she can even think about commenting on it, he leans forward and allows their lips to press together. 

She melts into the kiss immediately. His lips taste like grapes, probably from the wine, and they’re soft and gentle in a way that she hadn’t really been expecting. She finds herself chasing them and their every movement. He kisses like he photographs; with a meaning and precision that’s unmatched. His hand comes up to cup her cheek and it’s warm and big and she wants to feel it all over her body. She leans into it for a second before he slides it down to the back of her neck, pulling her closer to him as he begins to kiss her rougher. 

She doesn’t know how long they kiss for, but when he finally pulls away from her, she leans forward in a daze before opening her eyes slowly, blinking a few times like she’s trying to remember where she is. Jughead looks completely unfazed and she wonders what it’s like to have that kind of control. 

“Satisfied?” He asks like he just did her some kind of favor. It should be insulting, but she knows that he doesn’t mean it that way. There’s a smile on his lips that lets her know he’s in. If she wants to continue, then he’s in. It’s all she needs. 

“No,” she says, her voice a little breathless. “Touch me, please.” He reaches out and runs his fingers along her collarbone. The touch is featherlight and it’s not nearly enough. 

“Like this?” He whispers as he moves to rest one knee on the bed. “Is this what you want?” 

“No,” she whines. “_Touch me_.” 

For a moment she thinks he might toy with her a little longer, but then his fingers are trailing down her body. They run along the side of her breasts and then underneath them. She wants him to grip them, to run her nipples through his fingertips. She wants him to play with her in _her_ way, but she knows what he’s doing and so she stays completely still for him. 

Her patience pays off. He lets his hand fall from her chest to her waist. He grips her hips tightly and pulls her closer to him before pressing his lips to her neck. She’s never cared for neck kisses; her friends would talk about how hot they were, but she hadn’t seen the appeal until right now. He kisses a pressure point on her that makes her rethink everything. She lets out a soft gasp as he lightly bites at the skin afterwards. It’s not enough to leave a mark, but it’s enough that she’s going to remember the feeling for days. She’s pretty sure that’s what he was going for. 

His lips trail down her neck to her collarbones and he spends time kissing them too, like they’re something incredible. When he finally gets to her breasts, she feels like she could faint. 

He kisses them softly and sucks at the skin just as softly but she knows his lips will leave marks. She doesn’t care; she wants them to. Her back arches, pushing her breasts into him and it isn’t long before he bites at one of her nipples. She gasps loudly and her hands fly up to wrap themselves around his head. Her fingers yank on his curls as she tries to bring him closer to her. 

“Jug,” she breathes out. She doesn’t say his name for any specific reason, she just needs to say it. She needs to say something, anything. “Please.” 

“Please?” He repeats, lips still locked around her nipple. It tickles and she giggles, arching her back even more. Jughead wraps one arm around her waist and brings her back to him. “Please what, Betty? What do you want me to do?” His tongue circles around her nipple. 

“I need more,” she admits shyly. She reaches out to him and places a gentle hand on his cheek. He looks surprised but allows her to bring his face up so that they’re eye level once more. She doesn’t know what she was going to tell him, maybe something about fucking her senseless, but it falls away as she looks into his eyes. They’re so green and so beautiful and they looked a little glazed. His cheeks are tinged pink and his lips are the lightest bit wet and she _has_ to touch them. So she does. She reaches out and runs her thumb over his bottom lip. His mouth drops open the slightest bit and he nips at her finger gently. When he looks up at her, his eyes are dark and lust filled and she feels like she can’t breathe. He’s the most lovely thing she has ever seen and she never wants to look away from him. 

“Do I get to taste you?” Jughead asks, lips still wrapped around her finger and all Betty can do is nod. “Lay back.” 

She does as asked and makes herself comfortable, which isn’t hard to do in this beautiful bed. 

Jughead crawls on top of her and Betty smiles at him. She’s excited, turned on, and kind of in a trance by his beauty. She reaches out for his face and Jughead willingly leans down to kiss her. It’s a slow thing, like he’s trying to brand the feeling of her lips into his mind. 

All too soon he pulls his lips away from hers as he begins to trail down her body. He kisses every inch of her skin and Betty is practically aching as she waits for him to get down to her panties. She’s throbbing in a way she never has before and it’s the most wonderful kind of pain and pleasure. 

She expects him to rip off her thong once he gets to it, but of course he doesn’t. Instead, he presses soft kisses into the lace there and the friction has her bucking her hips into his face. 

“Ah, ah,” he says against her, the vibrations of his words making her whine out. “Can you be a good girl and stay still? Can you do that for me, Betty?” 

Can she do that? Probably not. Can she try for him? Absolutely. 

She nods and he smiles up at her like a predator whose prey is about to meet its demise. It’s a little alarming how much that turns her on. 

He toys with her a little more as he kisses her through the thin fabric and right before she’s about to scream, he pulls the thin lace off to the side as he exposes her completely to him. 

She lets out a tiny gasp as he runs his tongue over her folds delicately. She can barely even feel him there and it’s too much and not nearly enough and she lets out a sad whine, silently begging him to do something more. 

“Your pussy is so fucking pretty.” 

Betty immediately goes beat red at the words. They’re so dirty and no one has never told her something like that before and she’s embarrassed by it and turned on and she doesn’t know how to respond. So she doesn’t. Jughead doesn’t seem to mind. 

“Are you gonna let me fuck it one day?” He asks as he moves his mouth against her. 

“Yes,” she breathes out, not even paying attention to the ‘one day’. “Yes, Jughead.” 

“Yeah, you are.” And then he leans down to fully start moving his tongue against her clit and she has to fist her hands into the sheets. She’s always loved having someone go down on her. It was an entirely different level of intimacy and she loves the vulnerable feeling it sometimes leaves her with. She absolutely loves the way Jughead goes about it. His tongue is soft and gentle against her in a way that makes everything feel so much more intense. Every now and then his teeth will nip at her and she lets out a little squeal that has Jughead digging his fingers into her thighs. It stings the slightest bit and all she can think of is that she hopes he leaves bruises. 

As she gets closer to reaching an orgasm, his tongue starts to lap at her viciously and she can’t stop her hands from flying down to grip his hair as she starts to grind her hips into his face. She almost expects him to stop her, but thankfully he doesn’t. He just continues to eat her out vigorously and it only takes a few more seconds before she’s screaming his name as she comes on his tongue. He continues to play with her clit until she finally yelps and pulls away at the sensitivity. 

“You taste so good,” he growls out as he moves up her body. “Do you want to taste yourself?” 

Betty nods, eyes hooded as she looks at Jughead like he’s the second coming. He leans down and presses their lips together, but it’s more of him shoving his tongue into her mouth than it is a kiss. It’s filthy and she fucking loves it. 

Jughead grinds his hips into hers and the friction of his pants against her bare skin is like nothing she’s ever felt before. She can feel how hard he is against her and she’s never wanted anything the way that she wants him inside of her right now. 

“Please,” she whispers against his mouth. 

“Please, what?”

“Fuck me.” She doesn’t care how she sounds right now. All she cares about is having him inside of her. She can’t remember the last time she wanted anything more. 

She can feel Jughead’s smile against her lips before he presses a gentle kiss to them. It’s so intoxicating and for a split, dazed moment she wonders if it is possible to get drunk off of someone else’s lips. 

“I’ve always wanted you,” he whispers to her. “From the moment I saw you at that club.” 

Betty gasps, remembering that moment exactly. It had been the first time she’d met Jughead. Veronica and Archie had dragged their closest friends out to some new night club in the hopes of getting close, but the music had been too loud and the drinks too much and Betty had been way too drunk to even consider having a conversation with anyone. She’s surprised Jughead remembers that. The night was still kind of hazy for her even now. 

“You remember that?” 

“Mhm. Not all of us were downing Long Islands like they were water.” His tone is teasing, but underneath the teasing there’s a slight disappointment and for reasons she’ll never understand, the idea of _that_ is a turn on for her. 

“You never said anything,” she gasps out as he puts a hand between them so he can slide a finger into her. He noticed her? Why hadn’t he ever said something to her? 

“No,” he says softly, almost sadly. “I didn’t.” 

“Well, you said something now,” she purrs out, wanting that sad look to get out of his eyes. It seems to work, because he’s smiling down at her again and he starts to actually fuck her with his fingers. She gasps out and throws her head back. God, if this is how his fingers feel, how amazing is it going to feel when _he’s_ in her? 

“Jughead,” she drags out, “just…” his fingers start to move in and out of her at a faster pace and the way her chest is rising and falling so hard is making it a little difficult to formulate an actual thought, much less talk. 

“Just what?” He teases. “Do you need me to do something for you?” 

“Yes…” 

“What do you need, Betty? Do you need me here?” He curls his fingers up and she lets out a high pitched whine at how good it feels. She wants to tell him not to stop, but before she can, he pulls his fingers out and flips her over onto her stomach. She lets out a little yelp at the sudden action.

He leans over her body, covering her back completely with his chest and she’s surprised, and excited, to feel that he must have taken off his shirt when he turned her over. His skin is hot against hers and she presses back into him a little. 

His lips find their way to her neck and he kisses her softly before biting down roughly. She screams at the action, not because it hurts, because it doesn’t, not really at least, but because it took her completely off guard. There’s a slight sting when he pulls his lips away and Betty finds that she _craves_ that pain. 

“Okay?” Jughead whispers and Betty nods rapidly. She screams again when a hard slap hits her ass, but this time a long moan follows it. She’s never been spanked before and she’s never given much thought to it, but God, she really wants to misbehave if it gets her _that_ as a punishment. “I need an answer, Betty. Is this okay?” 

“Yes.” 

“Yes, what?”

The rational part of her brain knows that he wants her to specify that _yes, it is completely okay_ but her mind is in a blissful state she didn’t even know it could get to and Jughead’s voice is stern and authoritative in her ear and the words slip out of her before she can even think twice about them. 

“Yes, Daddy.” 

She feels Jughead pause behind her as he goes completely still and for just a second she’s scared that she’s somehow messed all of this up before it actually really started, but then he’s wrapping his fingers through her hair and pulling back so that her back arches into his body. 

“Good fucking girl.” Then she’s falling back into the soft bed. “Do you like pain, Betty?” 

The question startles her and she shivers at the way his voice goes low. Goosebumps rise up at the question he’s just asked her. 

“I… I don’t know.” It’s the truth. She’s never experimented with it. The idea of liking it at all is completely crazy to her and yet...

Jughead hums out. “Okay. You’ll tell me if you don’t.” It’s a command, not a request, but Betty nods anyway. His hands trail down her back softly and his nails leave light pink lines down her back. The soft pressure sends chills down her spine and she shudders at the feeling. “Tell me, Betty, how do you like to fuck?” 

It’s such a filthy question, but it comes out sounding like a prayer. A simple question and yet she’s at a loss for words. She’s had sex before, of course she has, but it’s never been anything too wild. The craziest thing she did was when Nick Meyers accidentally elbowed her in the eye and she slapped him in retaliation. She has a feeling that her and Jughead have very different sexual experiences. 

“I, um…” she stutters, not knowing what to say. 

“You have had sex before, haven’t you?” He backs off of her slowly and Betty’s quick to bring him close again. 

“Yes! Yes, sorry. I just… I don’t know. I like riding, I guess.” 

Jughead’s quiet for a moment and she waits patiently for him to say something. 

“Are you vanilla?” 

Betty can’t help it, she laughs. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I just…” she puts her red face into the pillow. “What?” 

Jughead spanks her, not hard, just a warning. “Speak up, Betty.” 

“Sorry,” she says a little breathless, but moves her face so her mouth isn’t against the pillow anymore. “I’ve just never been asked something like that before. I don’t-- what would you call the opposite of vanilla?” 

Jughead hums and she can feel it move through her body. His hand that had been trailing down her body moves its way to her ass. She tenses just a little at the feeling at him touching her in a spot that _she’s_ never even touched like that before. It’s soft, a ghost of a touch, but she can still feel it _everywhere_. 

“Have you ever been fucked here?” His finger circles around her opening and Betty gasps.

“No.” 

“Do you want to be?” 

Does she? She’s never really thought about anal sex before. It isn’t because she’s turned off by the idea, quite the opposite, but more so because she’s never trusted anyone enough. Crazily enough, she thinks she trusts Jughead. 

“Yes,” she whispers. 

“Yeah?” He presses his finger into her, just the tiniest bit, and it feels like her entire body is on fire. It feels dirty and intimate and hot. “Would you let me fuck your ass, Betty?” 

She shudders but nods quickly. “Yes. Please, please, Daddy.” 

Jughead stands up from the bed and she turns her head to watch as he reaches into the bedside table drawer for something. When he pulls out a bottle of lube, Betty giggles.

“Do you always carry that around with you?” 

He smirks down at her. “Are you telling me you’re not glad I have it?”

“I didn’t say that.” 

The smirk grows as he moves back behind her again. As she feels the coldness of the lube against her ass, she suddenly realizes just how exposed she really is right now. She’s never been the type of girl to make someone turn off the lights before sex, but she’s definitely an under-the-covers type. For some reason though, she doesn’t feel like she needs to hide with Jughead. It’s kind of incredible, a lot exciting, and just the tiniest bit terrifying. 

“Are you sure?” He asks as his finger rests lightly against her. “Say the word and we can stop this.” 

“I’m sure.” 

Before she’s even completely finished the sentence, Jughead’s finger is pressing inside of her gently. She sucks in a deep breath at the new feeling and tenses the slightest bit. 

“Are you okay?” He asks, stopping. 

“Yes, yes,” she pants. “Don’t stop. It feels… good.” And it does. It’s a weird sensation, but a welcoming one. As he pushes in more, she finds herself craving this full feeling that she’s never really had before. When his finger is buried to the knuckle inside of her, he lets it rest there for a few seconds as she adjusts to the feeling. When she finally gets used to it, she moves back into him, silently begging him to do more. 

He starts a slow and steady rhythm as he fucks her ass with his finger and it feels amazing, but Betty needs more. She needs so much more. Just when she’s about to tell him that, he adds a second finger and she gasps out in shock. 

“Oh, my God,” she moans into the pillow beneath her. 

“Feel okay?” 

“So good,” she pants. She doesn’t know how she’s never tried this before with how much she’s loving it, but she’s happy she hadn’t. Doing this with Jughead just feels right. “Can I… Can you fuck me?” 

“Of course, but not yet.” Betty whines at the words and Jughead pushes his fingers into her a little harder, causing her to cry out. “See? We need to get you prepared.” He leans down to bite her earlobe and chills go down her spine once more. “Wouldn’t want to hurt you, now would we?” 

She bites at her lip but nods against him and he goes back to fucking her at a slow and gentle pace. His fingers are long and lanky, but just thick enough that they feel amazing inside of her. He doesn’t go for three fingers. Instead he stops his movements after a few minutes of fucking her softly, pulling his fingers out of her slowly. A low moan falls from her lips at the odd feeling of it. 

“Fuck!” Jughead exclaims and Betty startles. “Betty, I don’t, fuck, I don’t have any condoms.” 

She could kill him. 

“How do you have lube but not condoms?” She screeches. 

“I wasn’t expecting to actually fuck someone!” 

Her cheeks redden but she throws her face into the pillow in frustration. There’s no way this is _not_ happening; not after that kind of buildup. 

Before she can actually say that, a hand comes down on her ass harshly and she yelps into the pillow. 

“Don’t be a brat,” Jughead hisses from behind her. Suddenly, she isn’t so annoyed anymore. 

“I’m sorry,” she says with a pout even though he can’t see her face well. 

“I’m clean,” he says. “I just got tested a few weeks ago and I haven’t even had sex in over a year.” 

Betty’s surprised at that fact, but his words really throw her off. Unprotected sex? She’s never done it, never considered it. She’s always been smart and safe and she knows she should continue that right now, but the idea of not having sex with Jughead is incredibly heartbreaking in a way it probably shouldn’t be. So she disappoints her normally straight-minded self. 

“I’m clean,” she tells him truthfully. “I got tested a month ago.” 

“Are you okay with me fucking you without a condom?” 

“Yes,” she says, meaning it completely. “Yes, please just fuck me already!” 

Jughead laughs. “Yeah, I’m gonna fuck you, Betty.” The sound of him squirting lube onto his hand catches her attention and she widens her legs for him without even thinking. “I’m going to fuck you so hard and so fast, you’re going to fucking scream.” She’s never been one for dirty talk, but Jughead’s words have her moaning all on their own. “I’m gonna fuck you so good, you’ll never even think about another man.” 

The words startle her. They’re so possessive; something you tell a lover, not a one night stand. They should be a red-flag and maybe if it were anyone else, they would be, but with Jughead she finds herself loving the words. The idea of Jughead ruining her for anyone else turns her on. The way his voice had dropped had her rutting her hips into the bed. 

“Please,” she begs, not even sure what she’s begging for. “Please, please, please.” 

“Please what, Betty? You want me to fuck you?” She nods. “Tell me; tell me you want me to fuck you.” 

“I want you to fuck me,” she says, voice almost whining. “I only want you, Daddy. _Please_.” 

They seem to be the magic words, because Jughead pushes against her ass. He teases her at first, rubbing himself along her entrance and just as she’s about to scream at him to hurry it up, he pushes inside of her. 

It’s a weird feeling, even weirder than his fingers being inside of her. She must have stopped breathing at some point, because Jughead’s hand strokes her back softly. 

“Breathe, baby.” 

So she does. She lets out a shallow breath and counts to five. 

“Are you okay? We can stop if it’s too much, Betty.” 

“No! No, it’s good, it’s really good. It’s just different.” She wiggles around a little bit. “Give me a few seconds.” She props herself up a little more, lifting her hips and ass higher into the air for him. She takes a few more deep breaths before nodding. “Okay, okay I’m ready.” 

Jughead hesitates like he doesn’t believe her, so she pushes herself back onto him a little bit. He slides deeper into her and when she lets out a long moan, Jughead finally thrusts into her slowly. She winces at the feeling, but breathes as he had instructed. Just when she feels like she’s going to tell him to forget it, tell him that she can’t do this, she feels his hips hit her skin and she realizes that he’s completely inside of her. Fuck. 

“Fuck,” Jughead groans, mirroring her thoughts. “You feel so fucking good, Betty.” 

“Don’t move,” she tells him, breathless. He stays completely still and Betty tries to get used to the feeling of having all of him inside of her like this. “Okay, I’m good.” 

“Are you--?” 

“_Move_,” she commands and Jughead doesn’t need to be told twice. 

He pulls himself nearly all the way out of her before sliding back into her in one quick stroke. It’s a feeling of fullness that she’s never felt before and it’s addicting. He fucks her slowly and deeply and his hand is tangled into her hair, pulling her head up so she’s looking right at the beautiful wooden headboard. 

“Harder,” she begs, “please, Jug, harder.” 

“You sure, baby?” His lips are by her ear and she tilts her head to the side, exposing her neck to him. He takes advantage of this as he presses his lips to her skin and kisses her softly. They’re little open mouth kisses that tickle just a tiny bit and she smiles at the sweet feeling. 

“Yes, Daddy.” 

“You’re so fucking good,” he whispers as he slams into her roughly. She lets out a cry and he repeats the action. “So good for me.” 

“Yes,” she gasps out. 

“Yeah you are.” He kisses her neck again as he pounds into her quickly and roughly. “Would you let me do whatever I want to you?” 

“Yes,” she says without even thinking, because fuck it feels like she really would. “Yes, anything.” 

“What if I wanted to tie you up to the bed? You’d be completely at my mercy.” She moans at the idea and Jughead smiles against her skin. “I’d be able to do whatever I wanted to you.” 

“Please,” she cries out. She feels good, way too good, and she doesn’t know how to handle any of it. The feeling of him fucking her so relentlessly mixed with his words has her feeling more drunk than she’s ever been in her life. She would gladly let him do anything he wanted to her as long as she didn’t lose this feeling. 

“I’d make you feel so good,” he whispers to her. “You never answered my question, you know.” He pulls on her hair harshly as he fucks her just as hard and Betty _does_ scream. For a moment, she’s not sure why she’s screaming, but then an intense feeling of euphoria washes over her and realizes that she _loves_ when he’s rough with her. “Do you like pain, Betty? It’s such a thin line between pain and pleasure. I can make you feel both. I can make it _so good_ for you.” 

“Please, please,” she pants, because apparently that’s all she knows how to say right now. She has the words in her mind, the ones she wants to say, but she feels like a puddle of mush under Jughead’s control and she doesn’t want to have to think too hard about anything else, doesn’t want to accidentally lose this feeling. 

Jughead pulls out of her and flips her over onto her back, causing her to yelp in surprise. His eyes look dark as they stare at her intensely and no one has ever looked at her like this before. He’s looking at her like she’s the most precious diamond. He’s looking at her like he wants to hurt her. He’s looking at her like she’s going to disappear at any moment. He’s looking at her like he wants to devour her. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he says softly. “So fucking beautiful, Betty.”

“Jughead…” 

“I’d tie you up to my bed,” he says as he slides back into her, making her gasp. “I’d keep you there all day and you’d just wait for me to come and fuck you.” She whines at the words, at the fantasy, and he brings a hand up to her breasts to rub his thumb over her nipple tenderly. “I wouldn’t let you come, though. I’d tease you all day long and if you were good for me, then maybe I’d let you come at the end of the night, but that would be up to me. You trust me to make that decision for you, don’t you?” 

“Yes,” she nods. She brings her hands up to his shoulders and pulls him down to her to kiss him. The kiss is different from the way he’s currently fucking her ass roughly. It’s gentle and soft, all lips and no tongue or teeth hitting each other. It’s a kiss that’s full of feeling and it should scare her, but it doesn’t. She loves it. “You know best, Daddy.” 

“That’s right, baby.” 

His touch leaves her nipple as his hand slides up. He settles his palm onto her neck, clutching it with his hand but not squeezing at all. The touch just lays there, heavy and cautious. He looks down at her in question and Betty’s eyes are wide with arousal and curiosity. 

“Are you going to choke me, Daddy?” Her voice is small, nothing like how it usually is. God, Jughead has her completely under his charm. 

“Do you want me to?” 

It’s obvious that he wants to, but he looks for permission on her side. It comes quick as she nods slowly, looking up at him with hooded eyes and a slightly open mouth. 

“Please.” 

“Tap my arm if it’s too much, okay?” 

“Okay, yes.” 

He leans down to kiss her and Betty melts into the pillows underneath her. She’s so lost in him that she doesn’t even realize the gentle pressure to her neck. He knows what he’s doing. She’s read about people who didn’t know how to properly choke someone during sex and ended up hurting their partner, but she can tell Jughead knows exactly what he’s doing. His touch is heavy and yet light. It’s firm but not to the point where she’s frightened of him, of what he can do. Her breathing becomes shallow as he grips tighter and she feels like she’s floating. The feeling of euphoria from earlier is back tenfold. She opens her mouth to say something, but words don’t come out. 

She tries to focus on Jughead’s eyes, but her own are fluttering shut against her will. Just as she feels like she might actually float away, the pressure is gone and Jughead’s palm rests against her cheek tenderly. 

“You’re such a good girl,” he praises and Betty blinks a few times before his words actually register in her mind. When they do, she can’t help the feeling of bliss that runs through her body. 

“Yeah?” She asks, seeking more approval. 

“Yes, Betty. Such a good girl for me.” He kisses her. “How was that?” 

“I loved it. Can you do it again? Please?” 

He laughs. “Yes, I can.” 

He doesn’t though. Instead he focuses all his attention back on fucking her. She hadn’t even realized that he’d stopped his movements, but as he starts pounding into her again, she forgets all about the choking. All she can focus on is how good and full she feels, how good _he_ feels inside of her. 

“Fuck,” he says after a few minutes. “You gonna let me come in you, baby?” 

“Yes,” she breathes out. She doesn’t even want to think about how hot the idea of him coming inside of her really is. She might actually combust if she does. 

Jughead’s hand snakes down between them and he circles her clit with his finger, trying to get her close to the edge too. They’re both panting and moaning and Betty knows she isn’t going to last long at all. When she reaches her climax, her back arches off of the bed and she cries out. She rides it out on Jughead’s dick and just as she starts to come down, a hand wraps around her neck and squeezes. She opens her eyes in shock and catches Jughead’s green eyes immediately. They’re looking down at her softly, like he’s silently asking her to trust him. And she does. Completely. 

The high feeling she’d gotten from her orgasm fades away and in its place the intense feeling of ecstasy from earlier comes back. She lets herself completely go limp under his touch and her eyes flutter once more as everything around her seems to blur. She focuses on Jughead, or tries to at least, until she finally closes her eyes and lets them stay closed. 

The feeling that goes through her in that split second is one she’ll never forget, but it’s gone as soon as it was there. 

Jughead moves off of her and Betty reaches out instinctively to try and grab ahold of him. She doesn’t want him to leave her. 

“Hey, it’s okay,” he says softly. He reaches out to touch her cheek and she leans into his touch. “You okay, Betty? You with me?” 

She nods. 

“I need words, baby.” 

“I’m with you,” she says quietly after a few seconds. She opens her eyes again and as she does, the floaty feeling drifts away, but there’s a lightness to her right now that she’s never felt before. She looks at Jughead and he’s looking at her in concern. She doesn’t want him to look like that. “That was…” 

Jughead laughs when she doesn’t finish the sentence. “Yeah. It was.” 

Betty hums and before she can think about what she’s doing, she turns on her side to curl up next to Jughead. She brings her knees up and winces at the spark of pain that the movement causes. 

“What’s wrong?” He sits up in worry and Betty forces him back down. 

“I’m just a little sore, but it’s okay. I like it.” She bites her lip as she looks up at him and he smiles at her and it’s beautiful. 

“You’re so breathtaking,” he whispers to her as he moves a piece of hair out of her face. 

“Shut up,” she mumbles. 

“I’m serious, Betty. I wasn’t lying when I said that I’ve wanted you from the moment I first saw you. Archie kind of put me off it though.” 

Her eyes widen. “What?” 

“Yeah. He said that you were seeing someone or something and I didn’t want to mess with that.” 

“What?” She repeats. She hadn’t been seeing anyone? Unless… “Ew! Tommy from college? I wasn’t even really with him at that point!” 

“Hey, I’m just telling you what he told me!” 

Betty laughs. “Well, I wish you would have said something. I would have definitely been interested.” 

“Are you still?” 

She looks at him in confusion. 

“Interested,” he elaborates. There’s a shyness to him now that she hasn’t seen all night. “Or I mean, was it just sex?” 

Truthfully, she hadn’t been thinking beyond sex, but now that the topic has arised, she finds that she isn’t okay with this being a one night stand at all. She’s looking at Jughead and she realizes that she absolutely wants him in her life now. She just wants him. 

“Jughead Jones, if you don’t take me on a date after this wedding, I will personally kick your ass.” 

He looks at her in shock before he laughs loudly. 

“Betty Cooper, I’m going to date you so fucking hard.” 

They’re both laughing and Betty’s curled up against him and his arms are around her and she can feel his heart against her cheek and everything is perfect. 

“Stay here tonight,” he says. 

“Okay,” she says softly. Her eyes are starting to get heavy and she wants to shower, but maybe a nap first would be nice. Just as she’s on the edge of sleep, her eyes fly open and she jumps up. 

“Oh, my God,” she squeals. “Jug, I had anal sex tonight! I got choked out and had anal sex! I’m not vanilla anymore!” 

The loud laughter that follows her outburst becomes her favorite sound in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> lets freak tf out over bughead on my tumblr @ joaquin-desantos 
> 
> (i promise i'm not changing my url for a while.)


End file.
